narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yudachi Method
, , | nature = | rank = | class =Supplementary | range =Short-range | hand seals = | parent = | derived =Bearer of a Thousand Curses | related = | users =Tōshi Ashiya }}The is one of the of the Ashiya clan, unique to their esoteric practices. Used during purification rituals this technique allows the practitioner to transfer a target's physical ailments to themselves in the form of spiritual encumbrance. Usage Usually performed as a ritualistic act of purification between the practitioner and their charge, this technique is initiated by first between the aforementioned pair. Once the is established the user targets the victim's ailments and exerts their mastery over the to blur the boundary between reality and illusion. In doing so the wielder of this technique is able to transform actual physical conditions into an phantasmal construct representative of ailment, severing the effect on the body. Once in this state the phantasm is drawn out of the victim, where it would cause an equivalent amount of mental damage, and into the body of the practitioner. Once safely contained the performer suppresses and erases the phantasm through an act of sheer mental fortitude. In doing so the members of the Ashiya are able to halt the progression of of both poison and disease, but they are unable to heal the damage that has already been done. In addition to physical ailments, cases of spiritual possession can also be alleviated with this technique. In such scenarios the user of the Yudachi Method to first first draws out the spiritual entity from its victim and then applies the use of the Yin-Yang release to erase its existence. The difficultly of successfully performing both variants of this technique depends on the extent of ailment's effect on the target. Drawbacks While the Yudachi Method may seem to be a perfect cure to variety of issues, it possesses several shortcomings. The first, and most notable, is that practitioners are unable to purify themselves with the skill. The technique hinges on the transfer of chakra between two parties, due to the fact that the conversion of a physical ailment to a spiritual one will obviously disrupt the balance of physical and spiritual energy in the user's body. This disruption naturally prevents the precise molding of chakra, and therefore interrupts the performance of the technique. Next, user's of this technique must be able to bear the spiritual encumbrance wrought by absorbing an illusory construct born from physical ailment. Over the years several Ashiya have fallen victim while attempting to purify a condition that generated a phantasm beyond their mental fortitude. In such scenarios the practitioner's spiritual energy is depleted to such a point that their body begins to rapidly expend physical energy to attempt to reestablish equilibrium. In the worst case scenarios the life of the performer burns out due to extreme exhaustion, while some individuals may barely survive in a crippled or comatose state. It is for this reason that members of the clan stress the importance of a strong will honed through intense training and meditation. Category:Jutsu